hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
KMC Usercane Branch
The KMC Usercane Branch is a certain branch that tracks all usercanes in the Atlantic Ocean. This branch is managed and monitored by the Keranique Meteorological Center (KMC). All forecasts are usually changed by every week, or if a storm goes under intensification or unexpected weakening. 2010 Storms TROPICAL USERCANE OUTLOOK MANHATTAN, NY 1PM EDT, SUN MAY 15 For a remnant low in the Atlantic.. we have named this low Sjmaven as it shows no signs of organizing or weakening; it is just meandering nearby the Azores. We have found: 1. Disorganized showers that are still leading in bands circling around Sjmaven about 600 miles west of the Azores. Wind speeds in the system are stable, averaging at around 16.2 miles per hour and gusts of up to 35 miles per hour, as it is associated with a small low pressure system in Atlantic Canada that is showing signs of strengthening; however regeneration of Sjmaven seems unlikely as it moves westward at an average of about 3 miles per hour. Sjmaven is likely to regenerate within 1 month due to Tropical Storm Agatha or Tropical Storm Bonnie forming, therefore we have upped our chances. **Chance of regeneration within 1 day: Near zero chance **Chance of regeneration within 1 week: 10% **Chance of regeneration within 1 month: 20% -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FORECASTER: HORTAN **NEXT UPDATE IN A WEEK.** 2011 Storms No usercanes or signs of any of the usercanes were found from the year of 2011.. regeneration for any storm from 2011 is at a zero chance, due to all storms officially dissipated. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FORECASTER: MAIYOR **NEXT UPDATE IN A WEEK.** 2012 Storms TROPICAL USERCANE OUTLOOK MANHATTAN, NY 1PM EDT, SUN MAY 15 For a mid-end subtropical storm in the Atlantic.. we have named this storm Steve as it has weakened from a peak of 65 miles per hour due to dry air entraining the system and weakening the core; the eye from Steve has dissipated due to this; this pattern may continue until early June, where most forecasts say that wind shear will dissipate and warm waters will enter. We have found: 1. Signs of organization as the outer bands on Steve has reformed; however they are only bringing light showers and gusts of up to 20 miles per hour; the core has been found to be a weak to moderate warm core with the storm refusing to give up subtropical storm characteristics. 2. The eye in Steve has dissipated, however recon flights from KMC has later found that the eye is clouded similar to Joaquin; however the eye is not annular and is about 2 miles in size. Due to warm waters up ahead, we have upped Steve's forecast. Maximum wind speeds and pressure: 60 miles per hour, 990 millibars **Late May of 2016 - 60 miles per hour, 989 millibars, subtropical **Mid June of 2016 - 70 miles per hour, 982 millibars, tropical **Early July of 2016 - 85 miles per hour, 972 millibars, tropical **Early August of 2016 - 95 to 100 miles per hour, 958-962 millibars, tropical -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FORECASTER: VULIAN **NEXT UPDATE IN A WEEK.** TROPICAL USERCANE OUTLOOK MANHATTAN, NY 1PM EDT, SUN MAY 15 For a weak subtropical storm in the Atlantic.. we have named this system Rara as it has regenerated from a previously extratropical cyclone, which has been found to have a weak warm core near the center as the system displays a circulation but no eye at all. Rara has been showing signs of strengthening as it enters waters showing signs of ENSO Neutral, with temperatures averaging at around 74 degrees. We have found: 1. Organized showers inside of Rara as the system is showing signs of losing subtropical characteristics; it is currently interacting with a weak tropical wave; the forecasts are showing Rara absorbing the system and losing subtropical characteristics as it becomes tropical once more. 2. Rara is also shown to have wind speeds of up to 45 miles per hour with gusts going up to 60 miles per hour; Rara has most likely regenerated due to the nearby Steve weakening and losing bits of moisture. Rara is as well gaining outer rain bands, but slowly. Maximum wind speeds and pressure: 45 miles per hour, 1007 millibars **Late May of 2016 - 55 miles per hour, 1000 millibars, subtropical **Mid June of 2016 - 70 miles per hour, 986 millibars, tropical **Early July of 2016 - 80 miles per hour, 979 millibars, tropical **Early August of 2016 - 90 miles per hour, 976 millibars, tropical -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FORECASTER: VULIAN **NEXT UPDATE IN A WEEK.** 2013 Storms TROPICAL USERCANE OUTLOOK MANHATTAN, NY 1PM EDT, SUN MAY 15 For a record breaking category 6 in the Atlantic.. we have named this system Hype as it shows signs of strengthening, as it remained a category 5 hurricane until late March, where it intensified to 200 miles per hour. Hype is believed to currently be peaking with wind speeds of 205 miles per hour as the system gets extremely organized; Hype is still strengthening due to extremely warm waters nearby Bermuda. We have found: 1. A large eye, about 6-7 miles in size, which includes an organized circulation, with thunderstorm winds going up to 150 miles per hour in just 10 minute speeds, while isolated spots were found to have up to 200 miles per hour, as Hype also interacts with the extremely weak remnants of Nkechinyer; despite dissipating, which Hype shows signs of absorbing it fully. 2. Hype has speeds of 205 miles per hour, with extremely organized rain bands, with waterspouts constantly forming inside the system; Hype also has warm waters of about 80 degrees surrounding it on the outside, feeding Hype as it continues to strengthen; it is estimated to keep strengthening to about 215 miles per hour. Maximum wind speeds and pressure: 205 miles per hour, 864 millibars **Late May of 2016 - 205 miles per hour, 863 millibars, tropical **Mid June of 2016 - 205 miles per hour, 861 millibars, tropical **Early July of 2016 - 210 miles per hour, 857 millibars, tropical **Early August of 2016 - 215 miles per hour, 855 millibars, tropical -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FORECASTER: ELIBETA **NEXT UPDATE IN A WEEK.** TROPICAL USERCANE OUTLOOK MANHATTAN, NY 1PM EDT, SUN MAY 15 For a weak category 2 in the Atlantic.. we have named this system Ryne as it shows signs of rapid intesification including patches of 90 degree waters surrounding it; however it remains at a believed 104.2 miles per hour. We believe Ryne will attain category 4 status, then a brief weakening to a category 3 before restrengthening to a category 4 hurricane. We have found: 1. An extremely large eye, about 9 miles in size, an unusual size for a large category 2 hurricane.. Ryne is also the largest Atlantic hurricane on record, passing Hurricane Sandy in 2012 by about 300 miles. Outer bands on the system are beginning to get organized with a larger eye slowly beginning to show. Maximum wind speeds and pressure: 105 miles per hour, 970 millibars **Late May of 2016 - 105 miles per hour, 969 millibars, tropical **Mid June of 2016 - 110 miles per hour, 964 millibars, tropical **Early July of 2016 - 120 miles per hour, 954 millibars, tropical **Early August of 2016 - 125 miles per hour, 950 millibars, tropical -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FORECASTER: ELIBETA **NEXT UPDATE IN A WEEK.** 2014 Storms Category:Usercanes Category:Meteorological centers